crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Canon Stories
This page lists all the Whateley Academy stories that have been released by the canon authors. Of these, the vast majority can be placed within a single timeline, and can be found in the Dated section. However, there are a few stories which either have no internal dates, the time frame cannot be determined, or are outside the timeline (e.g. metafiction, as in "Sara's Little Purple Book" - a reference book purportedly written by a character). These are placed in the Dateless section. Some stories can spend a while in gestation, so occasionally the author will release a teaser beforehand on the Crystal Hall Forums. These can be found in the Teasers section. Some authors have offered to answer questions posed by fans in the form of a meta-fictional interview. These can be found in the Out-of-continuity section. Finally, in 2010 four authors decided to write short parody vignettes to coincide with April Fool's Day (1st April). These, together with any other parodies that are released by the canon authors, can be found in the Parodies section. Each entry contains numerous links. "Story" links to the story itself. "Full Title" links to more information about the story (synopsis, character lists etc.). "Author" links to more information on the author(s) that created the story. "Perspective" links to more information on the POV characters in the story. Note that a lot of the story information pages (accessed through the relevant "Full Title" link) contain a "stub" tag. These are still works in progress - many are obviously incomplete, and those that look complete may lack a complete list of characters. Dated By default, this table is sorted by each story's end date. However, the table is fully sortable on all nine fields; for example sorting by story code will group all the episodes of multi-part stories together; sorting by author will group all the stories by individual authors together; sorting by release date will sort each story according to the date it was published. The read first column lists other stories the particular story contains spoilers for and stories that contain information that helps fully understanding and enjoying the content of the story. A listing in bold means major spoilers or a similarly compelling reason. Earlier stories in the particular series (e. g. Jade 1 for Jade 2) are not explicitly listed but of course better read first. Stories that are already indirectly listed, either for earlier parts or the explicitly listed stories, are usually not repeated either. For a number of stories there is no compelling reason to read them in a particular order, for instance most of the Team Kimba introductory stories. In some cases two stories were written in parallel and contain spoilers for each other. In those cases the reader can either choose which story not to spoil or try to read them in parallel. Dateless Stories that are either not date bound or whose date is uncertain because there are no internal dates and events can't be placed exactly from other stories. Teasers Teasers for stories that have not been released as canon yet, or that are still fanfiction but are written by canon authors. Fan Fiction This category exists just for one specific story, by an author that was offered to become part of the Canon Cabal but refused. It is the only fan fiction that can be found in the Crystal Hall Library. Out-of-continuity Whateley related material that is not canon stories per se, such as interviews with the authors. Parodies In 2010, four authors decided to write short parody vignettes to coincide with April Fool's Day (1st April). Dr. Bender's was pulled from the site but the other three remain. Any other parodies released will also be listed in this section. *